


Aren't You Tired Running On My Mind?

by shoyovevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Pining, Shoyo is a popular boy, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyovevo/pseuds/shoyovevo
Summary: Kageyama didn't remember since when Hinata became famous among other students, girls or guys alike. He didn't remember when the ritual started—calling Hinata before practice because some students asked about his presence. Or neither did he remember when he and Hinata, sometimes along with Yachi, walked through the hallways, as people started to whisper and sometimes called for Hinata, begging for his attention. Kageyama wasn't jealous. He wasn't jealous of Hinata getting all those girls, and even guys, because he was also a popular guy in school. He got a ton of love confession from girls, for fuck sake.Or Kageyama's mind is just no thoughts head empty, only hinata shouyou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Aren't You Tired Running On My Mind?

Kageyama didn't remember since when Hinata became famous among other students, girls or guys alike. He didn't remember when the ritual started—calling Hinata before practice because some students asked about his presence. Or neither did he remember when he and Hinata, sometimes along with Yachi, walked through the hallways, as people started to whisper and sometimes called for Hinata, begging for his attention. Kageyama wasn't jealous. He wasn't jealous of Hinata getting all those girls, and even guys, because he was also a popular guy in school. He got a ton of love confession from girls, for fuck sake. Never from guys, Kageyama noticed, and he completely understood. They don't like grumpy asshole guys like him and Tsukkishima. That's why his and Tsukkishima's admirers are girls only. 

Kageyama and Tsukkishima were arguably Karasuno's most popular and _handsome_ members among the others. Kageyama has been popular since his middle-school days, receiving confession left and right though it's gradually decreased during his senior year. It was during that time when his emotional stability wasn't that good. Even when he first entered Karasuno, people were still afraid of him, especially of his infamous scowl and deadly glare that could kill someone if they stared hard enough. And then people started noticing him— _and other club members_ —after the Shiratorizawa match. It gradually rose when he passed his emo time, following Hinata recrowning him as the new King of The Court, also after they succeed in placing them as the 8th best volleyball team in the nation. After that, his locker started to filling up with letters, girls began looking at him shyly and blushing whenever they held eye-contact for merely 1 second, and he had to sacrifice his daily milk-buying because those girls asked him somewhere to pronounce their weirdly out of nowhere crush to Kageyama. 

It's tiring. Kageyama never understood why Tanaka- _san_ and Nishinoya- _san_ would be jealous of it. He begrudgingly agreed with Tsukkishima when he said it's bothering him and annoying to have those _fangirls_. At first, Hinata was jealous of him because he got plenty of confessions, and he's not. Saying something like ' _why would girls like a grumpy annoying scary guy like Kageyama and not me?! This is a scam!'_ dramatically. He was also mad at him because they couldn't have a volleyball practice on their lunch break. Since Kageyama was _having his sweet time somewhere,_ Hinata said. And actually, Kageyama has the same sentiment as him. He was also irritated by those strangers that took away his practice session. 

Hinata gradually became more natural and just teased him whenever he got back from his confession scene. The sunshine boy just laughed when he told him how it went and sometimes told him to reject the girls more kindly. It turned out those girls told Hinata while they were crying, promptly asking the orange-haired boy, his supposedly most close friend to give him advice. 

_"You shouldn't just say 'sorry, I don't like you.' with a flat face and then leave without looking back at the poor heartbroken girl. That's just sadist Bakageyama!" Hinata said as he tossed the dull Mikasa ball up in the air._

_"Then what should I do dumbass?! Rejecting with honesty is the best kind of rejection!" Kageyama yelled, his eyes glared beneath his bangs._

_Hinata laughed, he stopped the ball and looked at Kageyama softly. So soft it made his heart stop beating momentarily, "You should've rejected them with an apologetic smile, and thanked them too because they managed to like you and your crude personality."_

_Kageyama huffed, his scowl deepened, and he grabbed the ball from Hinata's tiny hands. "Okay," he said quietly. Then Hinata started stroking his head, just like a big brother who praised his younger sibling and smiled, "Good."_

Back to the topic, Kageyama assumed Hinata started gaining popularity among other Karasuno students presumably, at the end of their second year. He remembered when Hinata had his first confession at the school backyard near the Volleyball club, face blushing like a tomato as his hands trembled with a pink letter. And he remembered how all the Karasuno members started howling and teased Hinata for his first-ever confession in school. _"My kouhai has grown up well. I'm so proud of you!"_ Tanaka- _san_ said. Kageyama was boiling with anger that time, yelled at him whenever his stance wasn't that good. 

Truthfully, Kageyama didn't understand why Hinata wasn't popular since the beginning. Okay, that was a wrong statement. He didn't understand why Hinata wasn't popular _among_ Karasuno's students since the beginning. 

Hinata, that annoying gremlin with unlimited energy was a force to reckon with within the high-school volleyball community. His name, together with his own name were so popular and every person who knew volleyball would gawk at them, frightened, or just looked at them with full of admiration. The difference between these two infamous freak duo was that Hinata has a lot of friends from other school volleyball clubs and he's not. Hinata made a friendship with the quietest person, such as the Date-Tech's middle blocker, Aone, or the Nekoma's setter, Kozume- _san_. He fit comfortably in a conversation with the Fukurodani's Ace, Bokuto- _san_ , and the setter Akaashi- _san_ that sometimes Kageyama thought they looked like a happy owl family. He also had Lev, Inuoka, Koganegawa, heck, he even friends with his old teammates Kindaichi and Kunimi. 

Kageyama heard plenty of people pointed out that Hinata is cute. That he's so small, that they wanted to protect them. Or his skin was so pale and fair, and _smooth_ without any leg hairs. In conclusion, Hinata Shouyou was a pretty and attractive boy with a sunshine personality, blinding smile, and a good personality. Though they all forgot that Hinata actually was just an annoying and loud gremlin who loved to ask him for tosses-not that he complaining-and thick-headed as fuck. 

So with all those traits, he should've known Hinata would be popular at his school, but he's not. It was just at the end of the second year, Hinata grew more matured, his hair started to grow more, which he ignored, and he gained at least 2 centimeters from the first-year. Not to mention with all his friendly traits and gentleness with girls, he gradually earned a bunch of admirers. 

Kageyama knew an attractive person, whether it's a guy or girl. If they’re attractive, then they're attractive. Kageyama met plenty of attractive guys from the other volleyball club, such as his senpai, Oikawa- _san._ Akaashi- _san,_ Bokuto- _san_ , and Kuroo- _san_ were the other attractive people, along with Ushijima- _san._ Miya-san was also attractive, he would even admit begrudgingly that Tsukkishima was actually attractive. He saw those people, and he could sort out which person who's attractive and whose not. 

Hinata... was not an attractive person. He has an annoying tinted bright orange hair, which made him easy to spot in a crowd, and sometimes it irritated Kageyama with how bright the color was. His hair was soft, and the messy orange curls splayed out creating a halo on top of his head when he laid down after a grueling practice on the wooden floor was bothersome. His pale skin also seemingly glows under the street lamps when they walked home together after practice, which made his eyes hurt. Kageyama sometimes accidentally touched his arms or legs, and it was smooth. It was soft like a baby. And Kageyama hates babies. 

His cute button nose, which sometimes turned red when the temperature dropped, and inviting him to boop it softly was also annoying, he usually smacked a hot pack to his stupid face. His thighs, the strong thighs, the root of his amazingly high jump, that Kageyama cursed upon since sometimes it's distracting him as a setter when he watched him jump. And his butts, okay, let's just skip the butt part but sometimes Kageyama wanted to slap it senseless, no homo. He's angry with that plump buttcheeks.

His tiny, soft pink lips, which nowadays seemed glossy courtesy of Yachi- _san_ 's lipgloss, and Kageyama has just known it had a cherry flavor in it. Kageyama hated it, he hated cherry. And those bright chestnut eyes that warmth as the sun, with glimmering stars, reflected on his orbs whenever he's happy. His smile. That damn smile. When his lips stretched, causing his eyes to close when he laughed, producing a high nasal voice and the whisker cat blush painted on his cheeks, that took his breath away. And he hated it. Kageyama didn't want to die early from heart disease. 

Hinata was not attractive. He's breathtakingly beautiful.

Hinata Shouyou was beautiful, and Kageyama's sure other people noticed it also. Those girls from their year, from his class _or_ Hinata's class, even from their juniors that gushing over Hinata. Those ugly bastards, like the basketball captain that confessed to Hinata 2 months ago or the student council president who gave Hinata a bouquet after they won the Spring preliminaries final. Or even Miya Atsumu, the handsome high school best setter who was also confessed to Hinata after they beat Karasuno during the 2nd year. Kageyama recalled Tanaka and Nishinoya preparing to beat Atsumu when they shamelessly eavesdropping their conversation. Actually, the whole Karasuno and Inarizaki's team were eavesdropping so they both shameless.

As he think about it, it was a mess. Kageyama always had the bitter and angry feeling whenever he saw Hinata was too close for comfort with someone. He never knew the pain on his chest and just realized it after Atsumu confessed to Hinata, with disgustingly red cheeks and a sheepish smile, totally different from his on-court persona. He remembered his fist clenched, nails digging on his flesh, and his eyes burned when he saw Atsumu grabbed Hinata's smooth hand softly. The taste of defeat already hit him, and then the enemy, his rival was now confessing to _his_ other rival and partner. 

Fortunately, Hinata rejected Atsumu, told him he didn't have the same feeling as him and just saw him as a great senpai and rival. Kageyama almost let out a breath of relief until he found out Hinata will go on a date with Atsumu. 

_"Why the fuck would you go on a date with him?" Kageyama hissed. His frowns deepened, and he breathes heavily, controlling his rage._

_"What? Why can't I go with him? He asked me." Hinata asked, unbothered by his action._

_"I thought you rejected him."_

_Hinata frowned, "Well yeah. But he asked for one date. I feel bad for him... This date is for him to experience how it felt like to have me as his boyfriend and to properly said goodbye to his feelings." he said softly, a smile perched on his face and Kageyama now full of rage._

_"You're really wasting your time to have a lovey-dovey moment with him instead of practicing with me." There's an ominous tone on the word him, but Kageyama didn't care a slight bit._

_"Kageyama, there are at least four months before Inter-High preliminaries. Atsumu-san is a third-year, and he also had to prepare for his national exam. And we both have time next week. I promise I would make up for this with extra practice." Hinata said._

_Now, Kageyama was angrier. "Four months was short. We have to work at our receives and blocks, not to mention the new first-years, we have to sync up with them. And now, you're wasting-"_

_"What the fuck is your problem? We're just going on a date for at least 4 hours, not three months! And we're going next week when it's a rest week!" Hinata yelled. His eyebrows dipped down, eyes flaring with rage._

_"My problem?! My problem is you're being so stupid to go all buddy-buddy with your rival!"_

_"You’re being unreasonable! Why are you so mad? I didn't see you mad at Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi last week when they went on a date!"_

_Kageyama looked at him coldly, "Don't bring them into this conversation."_

_Hinata laughed dryly, "What? I bring them into this conversation because you're acting ridiculous. They did the same thing with what I will do for next week, but your reactions to us were different!"_

_"You know why I didn't get mad with them? That's because your brain is full of stupidity, your skill hardly improved, and now you're going on a date with an enemy." Kageyama poked his finger right in front of Hinata's face._

_"That again! Enemy! Rival! So what if Atsumu-san is our rival?! He's just enrolled in a different school and coincidentally to be our opponent! And I improved a lot! Your stuck up ego is the one who wasn't satisfied with my progress!" Hinata yelled, his face was red with anger._

_"So you defend your enemy?! And no, it's not about my ego! It's just you suck!" Kageyama raised his eyebrow, his eyes stared coldly at the shorter boy._

_"So if Atsumu-san was in our school, you wouldn't get mad? He's not an enemy, he's-"_

_"I'm not mad at you because you're on a date with someone from a rival school!" Kageyama yelled._

_"That's what you said these past minutes! You always blamed Atsumu-san because of the whole rivalry thing!" Hinata shouted frustratedly._

_"I don't care about him! I don't care if you kissed or hugged him! I'm mad because you spend your time on something that is worthless!" He yelled._

_Hinata looked at him, his brown eyes glazed and shaken slightly. "That's not something worthless, Kageyama," he said quietly. "He's one of those heartbroken people you usually met in the school backyard. And he's trying to mend his broken heart as quick as possible by going on a date with me. I'm done with this conversation." Hinata jogged outside, leaving Kageyama alone in the gym._

_Kageyama tugged his jet-black hair harshly and yelled frustratedly. He threw the Mikasa ball on his hand, watching as it bounced against the floor and walls. His breath ragged, and his heart beat fasten, "Fuck..." he mumbled quietly._

When Kageyama said a mess, he said it _was_ a mess. After he argued with Hinata, the day after, he accepted one of the girl's confession. This shocked everyone especially the volleyball team. They all congratulated him, with Tanaka- _san_ and Nishinoya- _san_ gave him pointers of those ‘adult’ things that gave them a smack on their head by Ennoshita- _san._ Tsukkishima sneered at him, mocked him that he has the capacity to like someone else, meanwhile Yachi looked at him bewildered, before babbling her congratulation speech and how it really surprised her. 

Hinata, on the other hand... He saw Kageyama in disbelief, brows furrowed tightly. He clenched his jaw before he looked at him, hurt. He went past Kageyama without congratulating him but only said the word "Hypocrite." with such venom in it, it actually hurt Kageyama's heart. 

It wasn’t until Yachi pointed he has a crush on Hinata that all of those things he did makes sense.

_"Kageyama-kun."_

_Kageyama saw Yachi, standing outside of his classroom and waved her hand timidly. He nodded and came to her. "Is there something you need?"_

_"I just need... to talk.." Yachi said, her eyes looked everywhere but him, and her fingers fiddled with the bottom of her skirt._

_Kageyama arched his eyebrow before nodded. "Okay." He resigned, arms crossed. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_Yachi gulped, and even though they already knew each other for one and a half years, the girl seemed to still cower in fear with the Karasuno members. "The thing is... are you.. fighting with Hinata?"_

_Kageyama stilled. His eyes looked at Yachi's worried one before his mind went blank. Out of all the first-years, Yachi saw both up and downs of his relationship with Hinata. She saw them fighting in the first year, she saw them perfecting the quick, she saw them argued about the first-year setter, and she saw them spending time together, happy with each other presence. She's the one who always helped them fixed their relationship._

_"I saw you and Hinata not talking for a week. Ever since you're dating Hana-chan." Yachi quietly said. "So I thought something happened between the two of you."_

_"Nothing happened." He huffed. "Just some argument."_

_"May I asked what argument it is?" Yachi asked._

_Kageyama contemplating for a bit and sighed. "It's just... you know the Inarizaki's setter, Miya-san confessed to him after national right?" he exasperatedly sighed, his fingers brushed his bangs. "And they went on a date."_

_"Ah yes, Hinata told me about their date." Yachi excitedly responded, eyes glimmering slightly._

_“Is it going well?" Kageyama shouldn't ask that. He didn't want to know that, he rather die than heard about Hinata's date._

_"Yes! It’s actually so romantic!"_

_Kageyama's heart clenched. He tensed his jaw before looking away to the crowded hallway. "I see." he said glumly._

_Yachi, apparently noticed his reaction, frowned slightly. "Kageyama-kun, are you two arguing because of this?"_

_"Yes." He answered softly._

_"Why?"_

_"It's just... I don't know. I don't like it. I was so angry when he told me he has a date with Miya-san. I thought he's not interested in him, so why? He got a better thing to do than that. And then he started bringing Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima's relationship and spouting nonsense." Kageyama's rage started building up, and he took a deep breath so he won't lose it in the middle of the hallway and in front of his classroom where everyone could saw him. He has been practicing to control his rage, but a certain carrot-head keep thwarted his plan._

_Yachi stared at Kageyama for a bit, and her big caramel-eyes watched him before she smiled gently. "Kageyama-kun, you're jealous."_

_Whatever breathing exercise he counted in his head was suddenly gone, and he looked at Yachi incredulously. "I'm what?"_

_"You're jealous," Yachi repeated calmly._

_"What? No. No! That's ridiculous! Why would I be jealous of that twig?! There's nothing to be jealous of him-" Kageyama laughed, head shaking as he thought how ridiculous her statement was._

_"You're not jealous with Hinata. You're jealous with Miya-senpai."_

_And with that, Kageyama went silent. He? Jealous of Miya-san?_

_"You're jealous because Miya-senpai went on a date with Hinata. You're angry because you thought Hinata has rejected Miya-senpai but still went on a date with him." She said. She looked at the stunned Kageyama's face before cautiously continued, "Kageyama-kun, you like Hinata, right?"_

_"What?"_

_Kageyama stared at Yachi like she just grew another head. He blinked his eyes several times, and his mouth slowly pronounced her words. "I... like him?"_

_"Kageyama-kun, were you ever seemed angry when you saw Hinata hanging out with another school's volleyball club member for example, Kozume-senpai?" she gently asked._

_Kageyama stilled. His mind proceeded her words with his one brain cell. Angry when he saw Hinata and Kozume-san? Of course, he did. He remembered he was so annoyed Hinata kept talking to Kozume-san the whole time in Tokyo's training camp. "But i... just mad because he won't practice with me. We need to practice our quick."_

_Yachi hummed. "How about when you saw him with Haiba-san?"_

_Kageyama thought, the Russian middle blocker was annoying, and he was always there with Hinata. As if he couldn't breathe if Hinata wasn't there beside him. And they usually disappeared to god knows where, either playing or practicing together in gym-three with Tsukkishima and Akaashi-san._

_"He loved to disappear, and I'm annoyed because he always spends his time with Haiba." the raven-haired boy clicked his tongue._

_"What do you think if Sugawara-senpai kissed Hinata?"_

_Kageyama looked at Yachi oddly. Why would she ask a weird question like that? He started to imagine Sugawara-san kissing Hinata on his cheeks and nuzzled his head to the soft orange curls softly. "I don't really care? I mean Sugawara-senpai is pretty touch-starved and love to shower affection to others."_

_"Then what do you think if Miya-senpai kissed Hinata?" Yachi asked, a sly smile plastered on her face, and truthfully, it looks creepy._

_Kageyama imagined Miya Atsumu grabbed Hinata's jaw, touched him gently as if he's a fragile glass, and kissed him tenderly, slipping his tongue inside the hot mouth of Hinata's and inducing a soft moan out from his tiny mouth. He growled, fist clenched and he never wanted to punch someone's face before. "It annoyed me..." he said lowly._

_Yachi smiled. "Kageyama-kun, you like Hinata. You don't feel jealous or angry because Sugawara-senpai already has Sawamura-senpai and it's a platonic kiss. Not like Miya-senpai."_

_Kageyama widened his eyes. Yachi's words actually make sense. He kept getting angry with those people who keep hanging around Hinata, and he felt weirdly annoyed by the fact Hinata accepted Miya's request to go on a date with him. He blinked slowly and stumbled through his feet._

_"K...Kageyama-kun?! Are you okay?!" Yachi panicked, hands ready to caught Kageyama which was kinda useless, since he probably could squish the poor girl with his body weight._

_"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just... shocked with these revelations." He grabbed his head, looking intensely at the tiles floor beneath him. He looked at Yachi, his blue-sky eyes stared at her. "Then, what should I do?"_

_"First. You have to break up with Hana-chan. Then, apologize to Hinata."_

_"Then what should I answer when Hinata asked me the reason?"_

_"Be honest."_

Kageyama knew he fucked up. It was because of his childish jealousy, that made him say something stupid to Hinata and start an argument with a mind filled with judgment. He also roped an innocent soul, Hana, a beautiful and popular girl in the entire school for his jealous fiasco. He felt sorry when he saw her cried after they broke up, but it was for her own good. He didn't like her and just accepted her confession in the spur of a moment. So after that, he went to find Hinata and apologize to him in front of the bathroom. It's weird, but hey at least Hinata accepted his apology and mistakenly thought Kageyama wanted Miya Atsumu to like him instead. Which, he immediately denied it angrily. _"Why are your stupid brain would even think something so disgusting like that?!"_

Now they were third-year. Karasuno's volleyball club successfully placed third in the nation, and graduation was just a month away. People around him talking about which chocolate they should buy, or spending their money on a recipe book, and imagining how would they declare their love to their crush. Typical pre-Valentine's day. 

Frankly, Kageyama didn't care about Valentine. It's not something he deemed necessary, and he never remembers the date. He just knew 14 February is the chocolate-giving day and a lot of confessions occurred during that day in high school. Kageyama never cared and will not care. 

But now, he may. 

It all started because he's jealous _again_ , to some players in the national tournament who confessed to Hinata after they lost. It's just a simple word, a simple jab, or probably just merely a joke from Tsukkishima. " _You're not the shrimpy's boyfriend so why are you so worked up for it."_ And with his words, a light bulb appeared above his head. He had to tell Hinata about his feelings because he wasn't sure he could when he would be busy with the V-league after he graduated.

So with the help from Yachi- _san_ , he was set to confess to Hinata on Valentine's day, prepared with a bouquet of amaryllis and a big and _expensive_ chocolate bar. He practiced his confession speech in front of the mirror for atleast twenty times and tried to smile less creepy than before. "Okay Tobio." he huffed. "Let's get this bread." 

And now here he is. Grumpily waiting for Hinata to have a time for him, the said boy kept stolen under his nose by other students. Why did he taking so long to reject those people? Right, Hinata's a kind and soft boy, he would try to comfort those heartbroken people. Not like him. 

And now he think, he's a rude person, regularly yelled and insulted him daily. Sometimes kick and hit, or grabbed his head with force. Why would Hinata even like someone who's full of bad traits like him? He's a lonely, social-inept with an unstable emotional boy completed with a middle school trauma on the cherry top. He never showed him any affection, or just a good compliment for these 3 years, and Hinata probably hates him with all his guts. After all, they're rivals. Hinata wasn't telling him he's going to Brazil too, and he told everyone besides him. Except, Kageyama didn't tell him about the V-league either, so it's even.

But can Kageyama hope? That miraculously Hinata shared the same feeling as him, how those lingering and stolen glances when the others not looking have the same meaning? 

"Kageyama!" 

The raven-haired boy turned his head, watched as the carrot top ran towards him inside the gym. He's carrying a paper bag full of chocolates he received today. His mouth opened wide, showing a toothy smile and his eyes slightly closed due to his big grin on his face. "Hey! Sorry, people keep halting me and we can't meet for a lunch today. They were all gone though! So we could practice all we want without distraction!" 

Hinata excitedly told him about his day while tying his shoe. As he animatedly moved his hand, Kageyama looked at him, noticing how the sunlight from the window reflected on his skin made him look brighter, like a fairy in the middle of the magical forest. His long orange hair, which now looks tamer than it used to be in the first year, adorned his face and it created a softer look on his mature face. He's just beautiful. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata stopped as he noticed that Kageyama hasn't responded to his story. 

"Hinata, I like you." 

Honestly, Kageyama was not expecting his confession to go like this. But Hinata was so beautiful he couldn't help but to pronounce his long-time crush to him right now. Screw the expensive chocolate bar or the bouquet that surely will go rotten at the end of the day, he just needed to tell him earnestly how he feels, and hoped it conveyed well. 

"...wh-"

"I like your annoying smile. I like your stupid dumb face when you laugh or when you cry, I like every expression of you. I like your determination in volleyball, how you effortlessly threw your pride to learn something to improve. I like how you unknowingly raised the team's spirit when we lose hope and I love, how you also turned the title I despise into something I could proudly embrace it." 

Kageyama took a deep breath. "I like.. every part of you."

Hinata widened his eyes, mouth gaping a bit and Kageyama took this response to keep going. He erased the distance between them and grabbed his tiny hands cautiously, "It’s okay if you don’t share the same feeling as me.” It’s sting when he said that. “I just want to tell you about my feelings. I don’t think I can hold it any longer.”

Seeing there was no response, Kageyama looked up to Hinata in wary, afraid of the incoming rejection. But what he saw was Hinata's face tinted with red color, and his eyes seemingly thought the ground was an interesting object to see. He felt a thousand arrows strike into his heart. Did he just ruin his first-ever friendship? “I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say this—“

Kageyama stopped when a pair of soft lips kissed his cold left cheek. His blue-sky orbs widened, and he looked at the shorter one, baffled.

"I..." Hinata said quietly, hand squeezing his own hand before he looked up. "I like you too." 

Hinata took out a pink wrapped chocolate from his pocket and gave it to him with a trembling hand. "I've been waiting to give you this, though it turns out you beat me." 

"G..guess i won this time huh?" Kageyama attempted to throw a joke, to ease the nervousness inside and Hinata hit his biceps with the chocolate. "Hey! Don't hit me with the poor chocolate!"

“You! Ugh, anyway. I’ve been crushing on you since the first year, after the national. I never thought of telling you about my feelings because, I know you only care about volleyball so.. I quietly buried my feeling and hoped it would disappear.” Hinata ruffled his hair frustratedly “But it never goes away. And right now it’s just like a time bomb ticking away waiting to explode.”

“I know this is stupid, but I saw you 2 days ago, at the convenience store. You bought chocolates, and I thought, ah, Kageyama has someone he likes. A part of me is sad that you never told me, and another part hurts because you like someone who isn't me. " The shorter boy bit his lip, face gradually become redder. “I silently thankful people keep confessing to me, or just talked to me because I can’t see you without possibly crying.”

“Dumbass.” Kageyama muttered. He hugged Hinata, head resting on the top of his head. "How can I like someone else when I only close to you?"

Hinata giggled and hugged him back. “Yea. I guess. But you’re also close with Yachi- _san_. And Tsukki! And Yamaguchi. And the other juniors.”

“Yachi- _san_ like girls. Tsukki and Yamaguchi are dating and I don’t have a close relationship with any of the juniors. I never even talk to them outside the club.” The raven-haired boy rubbed his head into the soft orange curls of Hinata’s and kiss it slowly.

“Hinata. Can I kiss you?”

Hinata blinked several times. He let out a high squeak and nodded his head. “Yeah. Yeah.” He said, voice slightly cracking.

Kageyama released his hug, his jet-blue eyes staring at Hinata's flushed face before he erased the distance between the two. He pressed his lips against Hinata's hesitantly, testing how it felt before he finally kissed those sweet lips, his large hands holding the shorter nape, caressing it gently and deepening the kiss.

It’s sweet, and wet. Kageyama liked how Hinata’s lips fitted perfectly on his. He liked how the orange-haired boy shuddered when his tongue brushed over his lips and his fingers trembled against his back. Hinata choked out a moan and desperately pulled out to take a big breath. “Oh my god, Kageyama let me breathe—“

Kageyama rested his forehead on his, his eyes scanned the other boy’s face. Hinata has his eyes closed, breathing heavily with a red blush adorning his cheeks. He stole another kiss from Hinata and then pulled him into his embrace, resting his head on his neck. “So, we’re boyfriends now right?” he asked, voice slightly muffled.

“Yes. You’re my boyfriend now Bakageyama.” He giggled.

“That’s nice.”

“I know.” Hinata hummed a bit. The two of them were silent for a moment. Enjoying the sound of each other’s heartbeat merged. “But that means… we’re going to have a long-distance relationship 2 years from now.” Kageyama said.

“Yeah. Can you do it, Kageyama- _kun_?”

“Do what?”

Hinata let out a deep sigh. “Long distance relationship.”

“Of course. You believed in me, right?” Kageyama quietly asked. It’s a challenge. His first-ever relationship is a long-distance relationship.

“When have I ever doubted you?” Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama let out a huff, smiling as he silently agreed with Hinata. Yes. Hinata always trusted him even when they still hated each other. “I can do it. Can you?”

“Yeah. I mean, I promise you eternity, to play volleyball together until the world stage, and just… together..” The carrot-head ducked his head, shy. Kageyama chuckled, “Good.”

“Let’s go on a date today. Our first ever date.” Hinata said suddenly. He stared at him with gleaming eyes, his smile widespread across his face.

“Sure. What do you want to do?”

“Hmm…” Hinata’s eyes raked his surroundings, his brain worked in a high capacity to came up with an idea. “Let’s have an ice cream date then we could practice volleyball in the park.”

Kageyama lifted his face, his eyes staring at Hinata's radiant face before his lips tugged up. "That's a great idea."

Hinata giggled and kissed Kageyama’s temple softly. His heart feel contented knowing his feelings were reciprocated and knew as long as he was there with Hinata, they truly felt invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fic, so i apologize for any grammatical errors! I honestly thought the ending is a bit rushed, but i hope it's still good! 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
